skate frenzy
by krizttii
Summary: Pierce the veil vic and mike fuentes have a new sister! who does she fall for?
1. Chapter 1

Skating frenzy Ch. 1

As I hopped over the gate I realized that I had 2 minutes to midnight I grabbed my skate board and ran to the top of the hill. I got there with one minute to spare I quickly opened my back pack and took out a black skull candle with my lighter I lite it up and placed it next to the grave that had "_r.i.p alexander was a kind son, brother, and father figure"_ my eyes got watery just at the thought of not having him next to me. He was my everything and now I'm left with nothing but cuts and bruises. I got a txt

"Don't forget tomorrow our meeting your family"- social worker

"yea I won't forget"- I quickly answered I laid next to the grave and hugged a teddy bear that he had won me at the fair it was my everything. The only reminder that he was still here for a while. And know tomorrow I had to deal with a whole lot of stress having to move in with my so called "real parents" I didn't want to go through this without him. I just can't handle this anymore, I wanted to end it. But I had made him a promise, a promise that I am intending to keep. I grabbed the razor from my pouch and let it slice my flesh. Cut. Cut. Cut. Until I fell asleep.

The sun was shining right in my eyes, ugh; I had to get up and go wash my wrist. I went to a nearby store and went to the bathroom. I felt something move in my back pack, I checked and saw that I had a called from sherry (the social worker). I called her back as I went inside the store and bought a monster energy drink.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" she whispered harshly

"Calm down I'm on my way can you send me the directions again?" I asked she groaned in frustration

"Fine. But where are you? I've been here explaining your situation and how we found you but they keep asking where you are at. I need you here within half an hour" she said hurriedly

"Alright" I said hanging up I had gotten the message via email. Hmm I wasn't to far away I could possibly make it within 10 minutes skateboarding. I got to the streets and was in total freedom.

I got to a big three story house that was cream colored and had a white picket fence in the front. I opened the gate and went to the front door. I stopped and took a deep breath. You could do this. I chanted in my mind. I rang the doorbell and immediately heard footsteps racing to the door, which was ripped right open and in front of me appeared a tan guy with long curly hair in a beanie he had cream colored skinny's and a plaid shirt with a bow tie. The guy behind him which as hyper as fudge was covered in tattoos was wearing a hat was also tan had two lip piercings in the middle of his lips and was wearing nothing but shorts. I just stared wide eyed at them. I didn't even know if I was at the right house.

"are you Ashley? " the one with the beanie asked I nodded a yes his smile grew ten times bigger and he flung himself on me. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Hey get off her I want to hug her to" the one with piercings said he also flung himself on me. I didn't know what to do I was frozen should I scream for help or just run away. Again.

"Sherry!" I screamed at the top of my lungs they immediately backed off I took a couple steps back. Just to distance myself from them. Finally about a year later sherry came out and looked between us.

"I see you found your brothers already" she said smiling

"Come inside and meet your parents" she said taking me inside a beautiful house the two guys were trailing behind us. We got to the living room and I saw them. They did share a similar resemblance to me I guess. We all looked somewhat Mexican except I had green eyes and black hair.

"Hello" said the lady first I nodded at her acknowledging her presence as for the guy he just stayed quiet following my every move.

"Please sit, sit" said the lady so I did not wanting to feel awkward and standing up

"So um Mr. and Ms. Fuentes this is your daughter, Ashley she is 16 years old, an artist loves photography and anything else you need to know is on the files which will be sent to you in about a week. If you have any problems please don't hesitate to call." She said handing the lady a card with her information on it. She got up and just left.

Just. Fudgen. Left

x.x.x.x.x.. .xx..x.x

r&r please


	2. Chapter 2

Skate frenzy Ch. 2

I stared wide eyed at everyone in the room. The boys were smiling at me and I was just shifting uncomfortable. The man who I'm guessing is my father held his wife's hand so tenderly it almost made me want to be held. I missed him so much I couldn't take it I needed to get back to him. Like now.

"Ahem" said the man; I hadn't realized that I was staring at their hands the entire time I looked between them

"Um we have a room for you up stairs with a bed and everything. You can change it up as much as you want the sky's the limit" the lady said I nodded in reply and straightened my back. I heard that it gives of a bad vibe if you slouch.

"Were glad to have found you. We thought we had lost you forever" said the man with a gruff voice a little bit of Mexican accents slipped off his tongue

"Where was I? Why didn't I grow up with you guys? Why didn't I have a normal life?" I asked confused and looking for the answers I so desperately needed

"Um why don't we talk about this over dinner ok? You can go over to your room to freshen up or do whatever you need and we will call you down for dinner alright?" she said I had no choice but to nod I didn't want to force it out of them I just wanted to feel wanted again I don't exactly know what to do know.

"Um I don't know where my room is..." I said shyly

"Vic and mike will show you" the man said I nodded thanks they started walking and I started following.

"We thought you were gone forever" one of them said

"Um well not really" I said stupidly

"Aha we can see that know" the one with tattoos said putting his arm around my shoulders

"Here it is" the once with the beanie said stopping with a slight hop "if you want to redecorate don't hesitate to ask" he said looking at his brother

"Yea we love a good project and something to keep us entertained" the one holding me said again I nodded. They were about to leave

"Um can I know which one of you is which" I asked shyly

"I'm Vic" the one with the beanie said

"And I'm mike" the one with the piercings said I gave them a thumbs up and walked inside the room. It was definitely big the closet was big also the bed was huge and had white comforters on it actually everything was white except for the flat screen TV on the wall I opened a door which lead to a bathroom. I put my back next the bed and went to the bathroom I looked at the mirror. What was standing in front of me was horrifying. My hair was matted in some places eyes puffy my eye liner was running a little from the cry I had last night, and my clothes were a bit dirty with dirty. I straightened my wrinkly shirt out and passed my hand threw my hair hoping to untangle it. I initially gave up and put it in a side braid.

"Diners ready" I heard from down stairs. I went down to see that everyone was down there. They had an extra chair between the two boys.

"Please feel free to eat as much as you want" mom said I nodded and got two enchiladas with a little bit of rice. I slowly munched on it savoring its delicious flavor. It had been weeks since I had a proper meal. I didn't look up at all; the words were trapped in my mouth desperately wanting to come out.

"So about your childhood thing um well you see you were uhh kidnapped?" the man said

"Is that a question or an answer" I asked raising an eyebrow

"well you see before I was with your mother I had a jealous girlfriend that wouldn't let me go" I finally had enough of her and so I got a restraining order on her but I guess that didn't do the job since you were kidnapped straight out of the hospital the minute you were born

"Is that why she didn't like me?" I asked

"Who?" mom asked

"The lady who I though was my mother for the past 17 years" I said rolling my eyes

"Oh yes, she's not your mother though I am" she said getting a little teary eyed. We stared at each other; she finally gave up and excused herself sniffling. I inwardly groaned I haven't been here for a whole day and I am already making people cry.

"Sorry about that" I said tossing my food around the plate. My appetite had gone away suddenly.

"It's alright she's just over whelmed that she finally has her daughter" dad said I nodded not really sure of what to say to that. Mike had left a while ago to go comfort his mother so it was only me vic and dad at the table.

"So do you go to school?" dad asked I narrowed my eyes I always hated going to school they always picked on me when I was around.

"Not anymore I stopped going a couple months ago" I said casually

"Why?" Vic asked taking a sip of his soda

"I always got picked on and I was fed up with it" I answered scrunching my nose a little

"Mike does that to when he hates something" dad said I looked at him confused

"What?" I said

"Ahahaha he scrunched up his nose" Vic said with a mouth full of enchilada I nodded and decided to go upstairs I threw what was left of my food and headed up. When I got there I grabbed my wallet and skate board.

"I'm going to the liquor store" I screamed at no one in particular when I was at the store I heard thumping feet behind me, I saw mike walking or running towards me.

x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x—x-x

so tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Skate frenzy ch 3

I looked behind me and saw mike coming along with Vic. They smiled as they approached me, I opened the door and was greeted by the cool san Diego night air. Vic grabbed a BMX bike that was at the side of the house and mike grabbed a skateboard. I skated beside mike as Vic rode his bike in the bike lane. We got to the store in 5 min and walked in. I walked to the fridges and grabbed two monsters then went to get some gummy worms.

"Someone enjoys monster" mike said smiling I beamed and nodded a yes

"Be care full not to drink too much" Vic said coming from behind me, mike had some hot Cheetos and Vic some ice cream

"I'll pay!" mike said raising his hands and grabbing our stuff to put in the counter

"But-"was all I was able to say before a hand covered my mouth making me panic

"mike hates it when we argue with him about paying, safe to say it's easier to just let him have this moment" Vic said removing his hand from my mouth and grabbing the bag full of our things. When we got back to the house I put the monsters in the fridge and the gummies ion the freezer.

"You like them frozen?" asked mike

"Yup" I said popping the p

"Cool so do I" Vic said coming out of no were and popping the cap off of a beer, mike followed his actions

"I'm going to go shower" I said running up the stairs. As I ran up the stairs I saw that my door was opened inside was my mother placing some white towels in my bed.

"Um hey" I said slowly as to not startle her.

"Oh sorry I was just making sure to leave you some towels in case you wanted to shower" she said nervously

"Um yea that's fine I was actually going to shower right now" I said nervous at the awkward conversation we were having

"Oh ok I'll leave then" she said hurrying out

"Wait do you guys have a washer here" I asked

"Yea it's out in the back in the little shack" she said smiling, I nodded and turned my back I got my P.J's undergarments and toiletries to bathroom turned the hot water on and hopped in. the water helped my tense muscles relax and I sighed in content. After showering I got my dirty cloths along with my other two pair of cloths that I haven't washed and wore repeatedly and went out to the back. I saw a tiny blue shack and walked to it. Inside was a washer and dryer the soap in a top bar above them. I dumped everything in together seeing as how everything was black, put some soap and let them wash. I went back inside the house freezing and went to go get a monster and gummies. I saw mike grinding something up in a purple container, I didn't have to guess much when I saw him pull out a tiny white piece of paper from a small box. I went back upstairs grabbed my shitty laptop from my back pack and turned it on. After putting my cloths in the dryer and being on tumblr most of the night I tossed the empty can of monster in the trash I looked at the time and saw that it was 2:23 I grabbed my skateboard, closed my laptop and went out into the night careful to leave the back door unlocked. I rode into the night and just thought. I thought of my past, my present and my future. I wonder what it would be like now that I was with my actual family. I felt the San Diego sun rising warming up my body even more. I hurried back to the house before anyone can figure out that I was missing.

I hopped the fence left my skateboard out in the front lawn, nobody would want a shitty skateboard anyway, and went out to the back. I grabbed my cloths folded them and went back inside. Before I could go all the way to my room I was stopped by a voice.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Vic yawning

"I could ask you he same thing" I retorted

"I have band practice and making breakfast" he said rubbing his eyes

"Oh well I wouldn't sleep" was all I said leaning my one leg

"Is that all you have?" he asked pointing to my three pair of cloths, I chewed on my lip embarrassed

"Yea" I said shyly

"Want more?" he asked smiling nicely, I looked at him eyes narrowed

"I don't like when people buy me things out of pity" I said through clenched teeth.

"It's out of pity, your my sister, I want to buy you things" he said shrugging, a smile hanging on his lips

"I'm fine" I said shaking my head and heading up stairs

"Change and come have breakfast" Vic yelled I did as I was told. I dressed in a black tank top that came above my belly button showing my hip and belly piercings, and black short shorts with my torn black vans and black long socks that went just below my knees. I brushed my teeth and hair then went down stairs.

"There you are" mike said eating a tortilla, he grabbed me in a side hug and kissed the top of my hair.

"good morning" I said hugging his skinny body and went over to vic who was cooking eggs and hugged him as well as he kissed my forehead.

"So I hear your going shopping" mike said looking at his phone as a plate of eggs and bacon was placed in front of me

"No" I said confused

"Oh well Vic said so and so do I" mike said smiling at his phone

"You could go with frenchie" mike said his smile getting bigger

"Who?" I asked dumbfounded

"My girlfriend" he said casually "she's been wanting to go shopping and I think this is a good way for you two to get to know each other" he said shrugging my stomach churned at the thought of being alone with a person I hardly knew

"It's ok we've known each other for years now so I trust her" he said smiling at me I nodded

"But as for now we have to introduce you to out band members" Vic said stuffing his face my smile slipped and I nodded staying silent

"I think I'll go get ready" I said pushing the plate away from me and running up the steps to my room. I did my casual make up and straightened my hair, I put a black nap back on that had a diamond in the middle and went back down stairs.

"Sweet hat sis" mike said taking it off my head and inspecting it ruining my hair in the process I pouted in response. We got into a red car and took off to who knows where. I waited patiently waiting to get there when we got there I got out of the car quickly. Mike and Vic lead the way with me hot on their heels afraid I might get lost. Instinctively I grabbed on to mikes arm and didn't let go.

"here we are" mike said loudly two guys shot up quickly and embraced my brothers in a man hug?

"ok so we have a new addition to the _Fuentes familia_" Vic said pushing me forward two the two in had spiky hair and a cute boyish smile he grabbed my hand shaking it the other one had longer hair with a tiny braid, a dermal piercing, and huge gauges. Safe to say he had as much tattoos as mike. I smiled weakly and shook his hand too.

"I'm tony" he said giving me an angelic smile

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

ahhhhhhh! Finally they meet! Who you ask? Well tune in and find out ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Skate frenzy Ch. 4

As I gently shook his hand a blush ran straight threw my cheeks, the one named Jaime just looked at me with a raised eye brow. I think he knew what was going on. I smiled looked down and backed away from this mysterious man.

"So were just going to warm up for a while you are welcomed to join if you want" said Vic laying his arm around my shoulder

"I think I'll pass" I said sheepishly backing away

"Well frenchie is going to be here in a while to pick you up for the shopping spree" said mike grabbing two drum sticks

I sighed knowing that I might just blow it with him and his girl; I ran a hand through my hair feeling sleepy already

"I'm going to buy a monster" I stated heading out

"Here" tony said handing me one from a mini fridge that they had in a corner and grabbing one for himself. I smiled cheekily and nodded at him thanks then went to go sit down

"Hey where did you get that?" Vic asked

"Tony" I stated his name and pointed at him as he was stretching

"Hey tone don't give her anymore unless it's with mine or mikes permission got it?" Vic asked

"What I don't need your permission to drinks monster" I stated

"Well seeing as how you had one yesterday night and didn't sleep and are drinking one right now to keep from sleeping, I think I do" said Vic mike came up with a burrito and put his legs on my lap

"I agree sis your just going to go crazy" he said with a mouth full of burrito

"I'll go crazy without it" I said taking a bite out of his burrito and heading off to see what Jaime is doing. I wanted to go and see what tony was u to but was afraid I would make a fool out of my self

"Hey man what's up" I said sitting down next to him

"Nothing much just tuning my guitar" he said I nodded and listened to random little noted he was playing

"So you like tony right" he asked, I almost spite out the monster I was currently chugging

"What no! What gave you that idea" I said blushing so hard a tomato would be jealous

"Well you blushed when you saw him and you made weird googly guys at him" he stated I held my breath I hadn't realized that I did that! Shit! What if mike and Vic saw that! Or worse tony!

"Do you think anyone noticed?" I asked quietly

"no they were too busy looking around. Just don't be disappointed if tony doesn't warm up to you right away he can keep to himself sometimes" Jaime said

"Can we keep this to ourselves please" I asked sincerely

"I pinky promise that I won't tell anyone" Jamie said raising his pinky which dwarfed mine I smiled at him and left throwing the monster can away

"Hey, come here ash" mike yelled I followed his voice and saw him lounging in a chair, on top of his lap was a girl. She was so pretty; she had long brown hair a tan complexion and pretty hazel eyes. She was wearing black vans with black socks with pot leaves on them some denim shorts and a black diamond co. shirt.

"Hello I'm frenchie" she said stretching her arm out to meet mine

"Oh I'm Ashley" I said shyly

"I know mike wouldn't stop texting me about you, I think I might be a little jealous" she said jokingly I giggled at her statement

"Well were off to practice so if you want to stay and chit chat before you leave go head" mike said standing up and stretching

"I think we're just going to head off I want some Starbucks, is that alright with you?" frenchie asked I was about to say yes but was interrupted both Vic and mike

"No!" they both screamed

"She already had a monster, I think that's enough caffeine for one day" mike said ruffling my hair as I pouted

"Well they sell other things beside coffee there you know" said frenchie defending me

"Yea maybe I wanted some tea to calm my nerves" I said cranky

"Fine but no more caffeine" Vic said hugging me and kissing my forehead mike did the same to me and frenchie

"I'll drop her off at your house we might take a while" said frenchie grabbing her keys and heading out I was hot on her heels anxious to get out and explore a little in the city

"Ok" mike said leaving both Jaime and tony yelled goodbye from the stage as we left

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the short chapter I have finals and dong have much time on the computers. I think I might make the next chapter a frenchie and Ashley chapter. What do you think? R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Skate frenzy Ch. 5

The car was filled with silence as we drove to the mall. A tall plastic glass of some pink tea that frenchie ordered me was slowly calming my hay wired nerves.

"So do you go to school?" she asked me, I involuntarily flinched at the thought of school

"No I stopped going a few months ago I was going to ask mom and dad if I could do homeschooling" I said

"That's cool I didn't like school either I was always bullied for being pretty I guess you can say" she said shrugging her shoulders

"How does that work" I said confused

"girls were always jealous so they would spread rumors" she said looking at me as I nodded in understanding

I sipped on my tea quietly not wanting to bother her with questions. As we arrived to the mall I got my tea and dumped it in a nearby trash can all the liquid was making me want to use the bathroom

"Hey is it fine if we go to the bathroom before we shop?" I asked

"Yea no problem" frenchie said walking me over to the building. As we got inside I noticed a lot of people that would go to my school, I dropped my head in shame. If I wouldn't have ran away and just stood up to them I wouldn't be in this predicament. They would have left me alone. I sighed knowing that there was nothing I could do about it now.

"Hey someone is calling you over" frenchie said grabbing my attention, I looked up and sure enough Kyle, a popular boy from my school was waving me over. I rolled my eyes ignoring him and kept walking

"Hey why didn't you go with your friend? It's not like I would stop you" frenchie said clearly disappointed with my behavior

"He isn't a friend" I said through clenched teeth and walking at a faster pace. Frenchie took me to the bathroom and waited outside I got inside one of the stalls did my business and walked out. But sure enough there standing in front of the mirror was layla. The school queen bee.

"Oh isn't it nice to see you again failure" she smirked, I wanted nothing more than to just get a wet wipe and wipe that smirk along with the rest of her fake face off.

"Whatever plastic whore" I said

"Oh real original" she said with a hand on her hip I washed my hands and wiped them off

"I'll like to see the look on Kyle's face when he finds out your cheating on him with Weston" I said heading out the door as I heard her gasp.

"All done" I said smiling

"You ok?" she asked skeptically. She must have seen the huge smile on my face as something bad

"Nope" I said casually walking to Kyle swinging my hips for extra good measure. He glanced over at me and smiled I leaned over to his ear and whispered _shes cheating on you with your best friend. If you don't believe me go to his house today at 8. _


	6. Chapter 6

Skate frenzy Ch. 6

Just the thought of me wining just one round put me in a good mood for the entire day. Frenchi and I went to almost every store and I was sure I had enough out fit for every day of this year. By the end of the day I was so tired that was sure I would sleep all of today until tomorrow, we went to my house and I noticed that they had a BBQ set up.

"Yum im starving" I said and hugged Vic around the waist even though he was smaller than the rest of the guys I was still shorter than him. He kissed the top of my head and laughed.

"Good because we made enough for everyone" dad said smiling

"Ay shorty your back!" exclaimed mike and picked me up and kissed my cheek, passed me to Jaime who did the same thing and set me down. Mike had frenchie on his lap and Jaime had a girl also. I went up to my room and saw that all the bags were here already. I smiled at the thought that my life would be so much better now, I now had a family that loved me and I loved them. Even though I had just met them a few days.

"Hey come down and eat sweetheart" mom said peaking inside the door

"Wow is this all you bought" she said fully coming inside

"Yup" I said smiling and gesturing for her to check out my cloths

"You have the same style as mike and tony" she said chuckling I smiled at the thought of the three of us dressed similar.

"I've always liked this style" I said folding up cloths and putting them in their place. She helped out and picked through the Victoria secret bag.

"Well at least you also have a feminine side" she said raising up some pale pink panties I laughed at her statement

"You didn't get makeup?" she asked

"Oh damn I forgot about that" I said slapping my forehead

"It's ok I can take you tomorrow, we can have some quality mother daughter time" she said rubbing my back I smiled at the suggestion.

"Yea of course" I said we went down to the BBQ

"Finally what took you guys so long" mike asked

"I was helping her out with her cloths" mom said

"I hope there's nothing there to revealing" said Vic and mike agreed, me and frenchie just looked at each other and winked

"Looks like you're going to have your hands full with this one" Jaime said joking

"I hope not" Vic said raising an eyebrow at me I just shrugged my shoulders and picked at my food

"You're not allowed to date until your thirty" said Vic it was my turn to raise my eyebrows

"We'll see about that" I said

"Ohhh" both Jaime and tony said as mike and frenchie were laughing

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry about the lag I don't have a computer and I'm preparing to graduate so please be patient. I also have writers block so please if you have any ideas I'm glad to hear them


End file.
